


Ashes, Ashes

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Ladybug, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fire, Gen, anti Lila I guess??, creepy nursey rhymes, kinda she just edits the lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: Lila went too far and Marinette has a firey temper.__________Just a quick drabble because I love akumatized! Marinette contentSorry if people seem OOC or anything I just wanted to write something kinda spooky





	Ashes, Ashes

A specific seat was empty. The assumption was she was late, or, Lila grinned gleefully at the thought, she wasn’t coming at all. The bell rang, and then continued to drone on. The students shared a look of confusion, murmuring loudly. 

The droning noise heightened in pitch, it’s shrill note making everyone flinch and cover their ears as the scent of smoke filled the classroom. Alya coughed, her eyes starting to water. The class began to panic. 

“Is there a fire?”  
“Why isn’t the fire alarm going off?”  
“It is!”  
“It isn’t- Look!”

A frantic gesture at the fire alarm revealed that the fire alarm was not, in fact, going off. The shrill screech suddenly cut out and the distant sound of approaching footsteps echoed down the hallway. 

A few of the braver students crowded at the door to look out the window. 

“I think it’s an akuma-!”  
“Who would it be?! Everyone’s here!”

Adrien turned to survey the class, mostly to see if he could find an alternative exit to transform but his gaze landed on where Marinette had been sitting over the last few days and his stomach dropped as it registered. 

“The fox tried to take my place, a smile on her cruel face. Ashes, ashes, I’ll burn her to the ground.”

A giggly voice called out in sing-song. Lila immediately blanched, as she registered what her decisions have caused and the blatant threat. There was a distant crackling sound as the room heated up.

Mme. Bustier tried to calm the class as she wracked her brain for a solution as the akuma was apparently fire based and had a vendetta against one of her students. 

A couple of the students had run to the windows but they were scalding hot, too hot to touch. The reek of smoke intensified and more students were coughing despite there being no visible smoke. 

“She threatened me in the bathroom, it’s time for her to face her doom. Ashes, ashes, I’ll burn her to the ground.”

Miss Ignis was walking slowly but steadily, her silhouette framed by the flames she left behind. Tricks of light really, they’d only burn her classmates and the miraculous duo. Everyone else would be perfectly fine. She wasn’t cruel. 

“They all left me behind, it’s their fault I lost my mind. Ashes, ashes, I’ll burn them to the ground.”

The door swung open and the overwhelming scent of burning flesh and hair filled the room as a charred girl stepped in. Her skin had become an ashy grey, ponytails singed as fire danced across her open palms as if she were posing for an announcement. And her eyes...her eyes were the same as always, a glistening blue. And they had the unmistakable glint of glee as fire danced around her form. 

“Lila is a liar, I will never tire. Until she’s ashes, ashes, ashes on the ground.”

**Author's Note:**

> Purposely didn’t describe Miss Ignis in much detail so your mind can wander and get creeped out for you. I just really love the idea of akumatized Marinette being really, *really* creepy.


End file.
